Child of an Angel
by DarkSwanPrincess
Summary: God's ultimate weapon appears, and latches itself right onto Allen and Kanda! How will they react to being the new parents of a baby Angel? My first story so sorry if it sucks... Rated T for Kanda's mouth and slight implications...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

'Allen, Lavi! Come quick!' Shouts an excited Lenalee Lee, 'We have to get to Hevalaska's chamber, Something's happening!' Allen and Lavi, who until that moment were in the cafeteria eating, jumped up and ran to see what was going on.

When they reached Hevalaska they saw she was glowing more than that the innocence inside her was glowing.

'Che, took you long enough moyashi" say's Kanda when they arrive. A whole crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

'Hevalaska what's wrong?' yells Komui to the glowing being.

_'The angel's innocence… AHHHH' _she says before letting off a massive stream of light up into the sky. Then suddenly it went dark again. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief… But then the sky lit up again and a beautiful melody began to sound and a ball of white light began to drift down towards the exorcists.

The ball of light spun and danced around Lavi and Lenalee before floating over to Allen and Kanda.

The ball glowed blue and burst into tiny lights that rushed towards each other. The then formed what looked to be a little girl with startling, long white hair wearing a gold and white dress. But the most amazing thing was she had pure white wings

She looked at Kanda and said 'Mama?' in a voice like tinkling bells. Lavi was on the verge of laughing and Kanda recoiled, blushing pink, to mumble 'Look short stuff I'm not your mother…' The child then smiled and ran over to Kanda and hugged him while yelling 'Mama!'.

Allen laughed and said 'Looks like you've found your kid Bakanda' but then the little girl turned to Allen and said 'Papa!' she pulled Kanda over and pulled them both into a hug. Both Allen and Kanda went red. That's when Lavi and everyone but Hevalaska fell over laughing.

The child looked around and then said to Allen 'Papa why do they laugh?' and Allen kneeled down to the child's height and said 'what is your name little one, where did you come from and why are you here?'

The toddler smiled and pointed to herself saying 'Stephanie, from Heaven, here to fight with Mama and Papa' and that was when Kanda fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kanda's POV

Kanda woke up in a dark room; he recognised it as the infirmary.

'_It must be the middle of the night' _Kanda thought. He rested his eyes for awhile and suddenly became aware of a small heat source beside him. He glanced over and was shocked to see the mini moyashi asleep and clinging onto him. He would have shouted but before he could the tiny child shifted and mumbled 'I'm home mama…' before lapsing into sleep once more. _'She looks so peaceful' _thought Kanda sand soon he found himself smiling softly as the small being in his arms slept. He smiled and pulled her closer. He also noticed that Allen was asleep in the chair next to him which creeped him out but he was too busy with the child to bother getting him to leave.

While all this was happening Lenalee and Lavi were on the other side of Kanda's curtain taking pictures of the scene. _'When this gets out oh god…' _Lavi couldn't even think about it… (Lenalee was having a nosebleed on the floor from Kanda's smile…). They crept out as not to wake the trio.

When Kanda finally fell asleep again it was morning and every one burst in asking questions.

'Who is she?!' 'Where did she come from?!' 'Kanda I didn't know you had a **_kid_**?!'

Just then head nurse came in and yelled at everyone to shut up and quiet down because they were going to wake the little girl. But it was too late child in his arm was waking up. He glared daggers at everybody for waking up his mini moyashi. Wait **_his mini moyashi_**?! Since when had he started thinking of the child as his? Now that he looked closer at the girl he noticed her eyes. They were a mix of baby blue and gold. And her hands had golden symbols on them. Her right hand had the Kanji for 'heal' and her left hand had the Kanji for 'destroy'. Huh…

Allen's POV

The mini moyashi was squirming underneath the expectant stares of the order staff and she hid behind him saying in that soft tinkling voice of hers 'Mama, make the scary people go away…'

Everybody went 'Awww' at the sight and Kanda gave them his signature glare. He looked at Allen and said 'answer their questions moyashi'.

Allen sighed and told everyone what he knew about Stephanie; by the time he was done everyone was absolutely flabbergasted. A child from Heaven?! The idea was so crazy nobody knew what to believe. Then two rumblings sounded. Everyone looked at Allen and Stephanie for the source. It apparently was lunchtime.

Lavi held his hands out for Stephanie and said 'come to Uncle Lavi, Stephy' and she immediately clung onto Kanda in fear. Kanda 'che'd' and picked her up, but before they reached the door she called out to Allen saying 'Papa come with 'Nie and Mama!'. So he jumped up and followed them.

Somebody's POV...

Everyone else marvelled at the sight and when they were gone Lavi and Lenalee nodded to each other and sang out in chorus _'Who wants to see the pictures?' '__**ME!**__' _cried everybody in the room…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Allen's POV

*In the cafeteria*

When Jerry saw Stephanie he went ballistic, cooking her every sweet thing he could and making remarks like 'sweet things should only eat sweet things'. Stephanie thought it was great and joined Jerry in the kitchen and helped to make pancakes.

The next thing Allen knew was that Stephanie was offering him a gigantic stack of the fluffiest looking pancakes imaginable. They smelled great and Allen tried one. It was like an explosion of deliciousness in his mouth and Allen found himself scoffing each angelic pancake down after another.

Stephanie was clapping her hands with delight and everyone in the room stopped to look at the small child radiating happiness. She sat down next to Allen beaming and ate two pancakes of her own. She looked down at the third pancake on her plate and then at Kanda who was sitting at the end of the table eating his soba. Stephanie then jumped up, took her plate and skipped over to Kanda. The next thing Allen saw made him fear for the girl's life, as she had tapped Kanda on the shoulder and offered him her last pancake.

Kanda's POV

One minute he was thinking about his next mission and eating his soba, the next he was being offered a pancake from the mini moyashi. He surprisingly didn't feel annoyed that she had come to sit with him in fact he was really happy about it. He looked up at the girl and almost impulsively patted her on the head, sat her down and cut her pancake in half.

'Here I will have this half' he said, pointing to the plate 'and you can have this half'. The girl's smile was so big that it was almost annoying, yet he found himself subconsciously smiling in return. He ate the pancake and asked her 'Did you make this yourself?', she nodded saying 'yes Mama, for you, me and Papa only' he was immediately proud that she had made them on her own and did the first thing that came to mind. He praised her. 'Good girl' and he patted her head (later he thought about why he even asked her in the first place). Everyone stared.

He saw the moyashi shuffle closer and heard him whisper _'such a good mother are you sure you're male?'_

He blushed at the closeness and luckily at that moment Lenalee came over.

'Want to take Stephanie shopping? She can't wear that forever…' She said gesturing to Stephanie's white dress. He agreed and they decided to meet in the town square in an hour. The moyashi quickly invited himself and it was a date.

*TIMESKIP*

Allen's POV

Allen, Kanda and Stephanie walked into the town square and saw Lenalee wave to them. When they reached her she said she was busy but gave them a list of shops to go to for shoes, clothes, dresses and other things for a little girl.

They walked around for awhile and soon Stephanie began to get tired. Kanda seemed to notice this and picked her up and carried her to the nearest café where he put her down picked out something sweet for her and got her some juice. Allen followed and appeared from behind Kanda and gave him a hug. Even from behind him Allen could tell he was blushing and he chuckled a little. He quickly ordered a pot of green tea for Kanda and a cup of earl grey tea for himself. The waitress giggled and said she'd be right back.

Stephanie smiled and said 'Mama and Papa are finally getting along'. Allen took this chance to say 'yes sweetie Mama and I are getting along just fine' while toying with a piece of Kanda's hair. Kanda was getting redder by the minute. Allen smile and went closer to him asking 'what's wrong Kanda'. He mumbled something in return. 'What was that I couldn't hear you…' he said teasingly.

'It's Yuu and get off me Allen…' Allen was so surprised he did just that had Kanda, no Yuu just called him by his first name instead of "moyashi"?! And had he given Allen permission to use his first name?! All that teasing was finally paying off.

Yuu's POV

The waitress chose to return just then, thankfully. He couldn't stand Allen's teasing anymore.

'Your tea Madam' she said giving Yuu his pot of green tea. Yuu was outraged but he couldn't do anything in front of the mini moyashi. Allen was sniggering slightly as he sipped his tea while Stephanie ate her cake and drank her juice happily. Yuu silently fumed as he drank his tea and they were soon done.

*TIMESKIP*

They returned to the order laden with bags and boxes of shoes. Komui was there waiting for them. He told some finders to take the bags to _"the room"_ as he put it. Yuu made him explain what _"the room" _was by threatening him with mugen. (Stephanie ended up wanting to hold mugen so that kept her busy for a while).

He told Yuu and Allen that he had analyzed a feather off one of Stephanie's wings and come to the conclusion that she was a baby angel. Apparently she had attached herself to Yuu and Allen and adopted them as her parents. So because of that she cannot be separated from them. And because of that they had to share a family suite (which somehow exist because I said so ^_^).

Allen said that it wouldn't be a problem while looking suggestively at Yuu. Yuu went red and mumbled that he didn't care and Komui marched them to their new room.

A/N:

Wow long chapter for me… I hope you guys are enjoying this! .

I'm going to make Kanda a little more subdued and feminine so I'm really sorry if he doesn't seem right…

I will probably be away for the next week so I'm sorry if I don't update...

Please review and I hope you continue to read Child of an angel!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Komui took them up to the very top of the order where their room was.

'It's only got a master bedroom and a child's bedroom so you two will have to share okay?' said Komui. 'I think that will be fine don't you Yuu?' Allen says teasingly and Yuu mumbles something in response.

'Great! The walls and doors are sound proof, a bathroom ,there's a kitchen for snacks, fully stocked for you Allen, a living room with a TV and a training and meditation hall' says Komui 'remember you will still be going on missions so you will have to take Stephanie with you, we'll take her to see Hevalaska in two hours and see if she can synchronise with the innocence. You'll be alone 'till then. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!' He yells while skipping out. Yuu and Allen are left alone in his wake.

Yuu and Allen clean her up and put her in a soft blue dress and decide to let Stephanie sleep.

'So then Yuu' Allen says as he closes the doors to the master bedroom 'let's have a little fun' and proceeds to tackle Yuu into the bed.

*TIMESKIP*

Two hours later Yuu, Allen and Stephanie are on the elevator going down to see Hevalaska. Both Yuu and Allen are dressed quite messily and their hair is tousled. When they reach her she picks up Stephanie with her tentacles and says _'This child has domain over all innocence she doesn't even need her own, God has imbued her with his own power with her right hand she can create, purge and heal, with her left she can destroy and kill.' _ Stephanie's hands begin to glow with a golden light and her wings reappear. She descends slowly down towards Yuu and he plucks her out of the air.

*clap clap clap*sounds from the other side of the elevator Komui steps out and say's 'well that's great 'cos you guys have got a mission! You're off to find General Cross!'

At the mention of his master Allen instantly palled. 'No!' he said 'I will not take Stephanie within a mile of Master! Plus he will never stop teasing us about her when we find him'

'Calm down, calm down' laughs Komui 'because you're also going after General Tiedoll!' both Yuu and Allen yelled out _'Isn't that a bit extreme'_ but Yuu added on a few more words and then slipping into Japanese and cursing as Allen dragged him and Stephanie into their room.

'Mama, Papa' say's a small voice 'look what I can do!' They turn around and see…

A/N: Yay a cliff-hanger!

Stay tuned to find out what the little angel did…

-DSP


	5. Authors Note

Hi guys sorry not an update...

But I was wondering would you rather have the Noah show up in the next chapter or the Earl?

Give me a bell and if I get enough votes I can put up a new chappie today!

Another thing...

Thankyou so much for everyone who has followed this story I hope you continue to read and if you want anything specific to happen give me a bell okay?

Thanks so much!

- DSP


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** I am sooooooo sorry this took so long I had writers block and  
stuff going on... I'm moving house and starting a new school and that sort of thing... This is a mini chapter so yeah… THERE WILL BE MORE TODAY!  
Anyway's, here's the new chappie!  
Dedicated to Panda Master X for the great idea!

**Chapter 5:**

They turned around to see…

Their little angel flying next to Hevalaska and glowing.

Three seconds later Hevalaska exploded… (Komui fainted) And then reformed into a pale lady with long silver hair. The innocence was spinning around Stephanie and glowing.

Suddenly Stephanie screamed out _"ENTICE" _and the innocence shot a beam of light into the sky and eight finders walked calmly onto the elevator.

Out of thin air. They then formed a circle around Stephanie and an innocence each shot towards them suddenly everything died down and Stephanie said 'I made some new exorcist's mama!'

A/N: YAY now Stephanie has the power to make exorcists! What a twist!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who voted I have tallied up the results and it is:

The Noah: 6 votes

The Earl: 2 votes

So the Noah it is! We are going to have Rhoad, Tyki and Sheril! Oh yeah and for those who were worried that the Noah would be evil I won't make them _too_ evil.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 6:**

'NO NO NO NO NO!' Allen screamed while being dragged into the boat to be taken out of the order by Yuu. He had hoped if he had just hid in their room he wouldn't have to go find Cross but Yuu somehow managed to coax him out then proceeded to drag him to the boat.

'ALLEN! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIGHT NOW I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF OUR ROOM AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!' Screamed Yuu, Stephanie just giggled as Allen immediately went pale and shut up quickly.

'Much better' said Yuu and as Allen looked at him with puppy eyes he sighed and gave Allen a kiss. The finder who was with them covered Stephanie's eyes as her parents proceeded to make out.

*TIMESKIP*

'This was the last place I saw master' Allen said while they stood in the middle of a red light district in India. They were disguised so that if Cross was there he wouldn't run away.

'Um excuse me sir are you Allen Walker?' says a pretty woman. 'Uh yes, why?' Allen replies. 'Here' she says while handing him a bill. When Allen see's the numbers he faints…

'Maybe we should find a hotel to stay the night.' Suggested the finder…

_Tyki's POV:_

Tyki was seething

Why did the Earl have to send him on a break and to INDIA!

He snapped out of it when he saw a girly looking teenager faint and then get dragged into a nearby inn. Maybe that would be interesting to watch.

Well beets standing outside he thought.

A/N: OOOH Tyki's turned up what more surprises do I have up my sleeve MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
